One of the major problems associated with providing safety is the control of a limited space in order to detect movements of people having hostile intentions with weapons or explosive devices. Safety has become more and more important, and there is an increasing need for a device that could fully control limited space.
Previous detection methods are based on video cameras and sensors such as thermal sensors and metal detectors. Video cameras only detect targets within a certain range, and sensors can only provide limited information about the detected target. Conventional imaging and sensor systems cannot detect targets that are hidden behind walls. Those systems are stationary, thus have to be installed in preliminarily selected places. Systems that use cameras may not be secretly installed; thus, they are much less effective than concealed ones.
Automatic detection of concealed bombs and weapons has become more and more important. Most known systems for detecting the presence of explosive devices and weapons are electromagnetic-based and require a subject to pass through a fixed passageway. When metallic objects pass through the passageway, a warning signal is activated if a change in the magnetic flux is detected. Electromagnetic-based systems either detect or fail to detect a metal object; thus they make no determination relative to the amount of metal present. Non-threat objects such as keys, jewelry, watches, and metal-framed eyeglasses may trigger a false alarm.
The above-described devices and systems can register weapons and explosive devices, but they do not detect the emotional state of the person who is carrying suspicious objects, which is very important in automated systems. Emotional state recognition is based on the heart and breathing data of a subject.